Talk:Protective Spirit
This should be simple enough to test and to be honest I almost feel silly asking it (once I get it on my N/Mo I'll test it myself, I swear, but I just got to Kryta, so it'll be a bit)... but does this protect players from their own sacrifices? It DOES say "due to a Spell", so... I mean, Blood is Power would be completely broken if it did work this way so common sense tells me that it doesn't, but I'm still curious, since the actual wording of the spell does seem to indicate that it would protect you from yourself. 149.169.88.9 16:03, 22 November 2005 (UTC) :Short answer: No. Long answer: see Talk:Heal. --Rezyk 16:41, 22 November 2005 (UTC) :It specifically says "due to damage". Health sacrifice (as well as degen) is not considered damage. --theeth 17:22, 22 November 2005 (UTC) Hammer to Axe change Have you ever been on the other end of a hammer? OUCH! Hammers can easily deal up to 120 damage when using something like Irresistable Blow. Eviscerate relies more on deep wound to lower health and usually does up 80 damage at most (from what I've seen). Plus Hammers occaisionally deal over 10% of their max health just by normal swings while Axes rely more on skills dealing very little average damage. Does anyone else agree that it should be switched back to hammer? | Chuiu 16:15, 12 April 2006 (CDT) :I vote for the entire "especially" parenthetical comment to be removed. In fact, that entire comment about reducing damage for "soft targets" is of the ho hum/obvious variety, which I have long claimed should simply be left out of skill articles. But I'm a lone voice on that frontier, as people still insist on adding notes like "this skill causes exhaustion" (see, eg. Gale) in the Usage/Notes sections. — Stabber (talk) 16:23, 12 April 2006 (CDT) Life Stealing Hey, does this skill soften the life stealing effects of Vampiric Gaze and Shadow Strike? --Nilles 06:56, 19 April 2006 (CDT) :Nope. Life stealing is not damage. — Stabber (talk) 06:56, 19 April 2006 (CDT) ::Thought so, thanks. --Nilles :::Hence the FotM Bloodspike HA groups. I like the build, personally. Shandy 07:50, 19 April 2006 (CDT) ::::And hence, the FotM Vital Blessing bonding spree. :) --Karlos 14:48, 19 April 2006 (CDT) multi-hit skills If I'm running a 55 monk, will a high-specced Fire Storm ("a single spell") deal 5 damage total, or 50 damage total? Somehow I think it's the latter despite the skill description. - 14:03, 7 August 2006 (CDT) :assuming you stand in it for the full 10 strikes, it will do 50 damage. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:38, 7 August 2006 (CDT) :Sarah is right. This makes Prot Spirit almost useless against Assassins. ~ Nilles (chat) 09:09, 10 August 2006 (CDT) Going on that, with desecrate enchantments... Say you have 10 health on you (not that you would) and you have Protective Spirit on you. Some opposing necromancer uses Desecrate Enchantments on you. You would usually take 6 damage + 4 damage (for Protective Spirit Enchantment), but with Protective Spirit, do you take 1 damage (10 decreased) or 2 damage (6 decreased + 4 decreased)? I'm not saying that you would ever have 10 hp, but my question generally is, does Desecrate hit twice? Protective Spirit vs, Shatter Enchantment If I have PS on me and it gets shattered, do I get the full 106 dmg or only 10% of my max health? I imagine the latter because the enchantment is already removed (or is it) when I get the dmg.-213.84.52.71 02:27, 26 August 2006 (CDT) :As you guessed, the full damage since the enchant is removed before the damage is dealt. --Fyren 03:08, 26 August 2006 (CDT) Related skills The relation between skills doesn't have to be rigid. These skills all serve as counters to high-damage hits. Prot spirit prevents while spirit bond mitigates. For a more concrete point, where two-monk builds (in PvP) used to take two copies of prot spirit, now they often take one of each. --Fyren 07:35, 28 September 2006 (CDT)